wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Gambit
Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, is a Cajun mutant who is often hired for mercenary work, most commonly by Senator Kelly. History Gambit is the devastatingly handsome, charming and charismatic master thief of the New Orleans/Global Thieves' Guild. Little is known about Gambit's early life. It could be assumed that he is the King of the Thieves' Guild. He was hired by Sybil Zane and Bolivar Trask to steal a device from the X-Men that could neutralize mutant powers. He got the collar giving it to Trask and Zane. However, Wolverine burned his money and offered him some if he helped him retrieve it. The two fought to get it back and though Gambit tried to betray Wolverine he did not escape with the collar. He was later hired to steal Magneto's helmet. He went to Genosha and romanced his daughter Polaris. He then sabotaged Genosha's facilities and fled, warning Polaris that this is the way the world really is after she helped him escape prison when Scarlet Witch locked him because he and Polaris kissed. It may be he felt guilt for betraying Polaris and was really sorry for hurting her, but, in the end, he still left. However, if you study his expression as he's apologizing to Polaris, there might be a small part of him that dislikes what he had to do. His whereabouts afterward is unknown. Powers and Abilities Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes.47 Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. He typically cannot utilize his powers on living matter or organic molecules.48 * Dissolution: Gambit can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. Once having focused charging on dissolving shrapnel in a victims stomach and at times when jumpstarted able to overcharge falling debris from crumbling buildings. His control over this has increased to the point he can shatter ice he was encased in without blowing up.51 Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests.47 More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects.58 * ** Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Villains Category:X-Men